


Fire Escapes and Ice Cream

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: After coming out to Maggie at the bar, Alex goes home. Kara shows up and they finish the conversation that was interupted by Lena.  I'm bad at summaries, spelling, and grammar so please forgive any mistakes of those types.





	

After nearly running out of the bar, Alex drove her bike home as quickly as traffic would allow. Her mind was still racing when she tossed her keys on the counter and kicked the door shut behind her. She stood still for a few moments before grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass and stepping out of to the fire escape. Alex poured herself a glass and sat down on the window sill.

She took a deep breath.

"OK… Ok then."

She sat in the dark, the only light the glow of the city, and let her mind wander. To her past relationships to her promise to Kara during Myriad, to Maggie… She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't register the sound of a cape fluttering in the breeze a few minutes later.

"Hi," Kara said softly as she landed, as if she were afraid to startle her sister.

Alex looked down at her boots before glancing over at Kara, who moved to sit down next to her. "Hi."  
Alex scooted over to make room for Kara, who sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alex shrugged.

"Just thinking" She took a hesitant sip of her wine, her stomach suddenly in her throat again. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asked softly.

Alex hesitated then nodded. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She set her glass down slowly and rubbed her palms on her jeans.

Kara reached out and took one of Alex's hands, which had started to tremble.

"Alex?"

  
Alex took another calming breath. She looked out at the street, up at the stars. Anywhere but at Kara. 

"Do you remember the promise you made me make before you lifted Fort Rozz into space? When you thought you were going to… " 

"I remember." 

"I found…" Alex waved her shook her head and started over. "I have feelings for someone." 

"That's great!" Kara interupted. "But… Alex why… what about that has you so upset?" 

Alex shook her head. "I'm not. It's not. I'm just… it's made me realize something. Why relationships never worked before." 

Karas head tilted, reminding Alex of a golden retriever puppy. 

"Kara I'm… I'm gay." 

The last word came out in barely a whisper, and Alex was sure even Kara would not have heard her. There was silence for a long moment, but then Kara dropped her hand and before Alex knew what was happening, her sister had her wrapped in a firm hug. Alex released a sigh of relief as her hands instantly found a white knuckled grip in Kara's cape.

"I love you, Alex," Kara said firmly into Alex's shoulder. She squeezed then pulled back. "You weren't scared to tell me were you? Because I love you no matter what. And you know sexuality didn't matter on Krypton. And I'm actually really happy for you. And if you're worried about Eliza I-"

"Kara. Kara!" Alex interrupted her sister, smiling. "It wasn't that. I knew that if anyone would be ok with this you would I just…" She hesitated. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself. That's the first time I've said it out loud. It's good. It feels good. But it just… a lot."

"Ok good," Kara nodded. "Because you're my sister and I love you. No matter what. Also…" she glanced over her shoulder into Alex's apartment and squinted,

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're out of ice cream. We need ice cream to celebrate this discovery. Hang on. I'll be right back." 

"Kara-" but Kara was gone before Alex could finish her throught. She laughed and shook her head, standing and picking up the wine and her glass. She climbed back into the apartment, and as he placed the glass in the sink, she heard Kara return.   
She turned to the window and her mouth dropped open. Kara was holding two gif bags full of ice cream.

"Oh my god, Kara!"

"Don't worry," Kara joked as she moved to put the ice cream in the refrigerator, "I got some for you too."   
She put all but two pints into the freezer then used her super speed to change into a pair of Supergirl themed pajamas that she kept at Alex's for their sister nights. 

"What are you waiting for?" Kara asked as she plopped down onto the couch and waved Alex over from where she was still standing in the kitchen.

"Come on, come on! I want to hear all about this lady you like."


End file.
